Catch me
by kitty-is-a-dreamer
Summary: Rachel is pulling away from Noah and he has no idea why. Maybe a song she is singing will help him understand how she feels. ONESHOT! Rated T for Puck's potty mouth


A/N: One shot of no particular season but with established Puck and Rachel relationship.

A/N: I don't own Glee or Demi Lovato's song Catch Me.

A/N: All mistakes are mine.

….

Rachel was pulling away from Puck. He could feel it. There was a lot of tell-tale signs like how when he put his arm around her shoulders she didn't lean into him and take a deep breath. Or how when he played guitar she didn't smile at him all dreamy and shit… shut up he just knew these things. This did not mean that he was whipped or even fucking close to it. He just knew his girl, okay? Puck was getting worried; they'd been dating for 5 months now. After the gigantic explosion that was Finchel (shitty nickname, shitty relationship). Rachel had legit moped for 3 months until the glee club staged an intervention (he didn't blame them because a quiet Rachel Berry? Scary as fuck). Then she began to become Crazy berry again, she was like a drill sergeant when she realized everyone had been slacking while she was MIA but everyone was just happy that she had that spark in her again. After that they'd been paired together for some assignment and everything kinda grew from there. So Rachel pulling away? Totally unexpected now he was on a mission to find out why. He cornered Santana first since she was one of Rachel's closest friends (how that shit happened he'll never know, one day they were trying to rip each other's hair out and the next they come to school with their hands linked but his ex and his girlfriend, yeah totally freaked him out).

"Look Puckerman you're gonna have to work it out yourself okay? Rachel trusts me and shit" With that Santana flounced away her cheerios uniform flapping around. Puck scratched his head and he didn't know what to do next he knew Rachel wouldn't trust anyone but Santana with her secret so now he was lost. Did she want to break up with him? Did she still have feelings for _Finn_? He was lost so he went to the auditorium to think a little when he saw Rachel walk in. she was oblivious to him being there and she sat at the piano and began to sing.

_Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick<br>But make it last  
>So i can see how badly this will hurt me<br>When you say good bye_

**WTF She thought he was going to leave her? Was that why? He was still unsure as she carried on singing.**

_Keep it sweet  
>Keep it slow<br>Let the future pass  
>And don't let go<br>But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while i sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unravelling<br>And your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<br>_  
><strong>She was falling for him but then why wouldn't she tell him. Stupid girls and there stupid cryptic song messages.<strong>

_See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running scared from a clown  
>I'm terrified of what you'll do<br>my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unravelling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

_So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart without a care  
>But here i go<br>It's what i feel  
>and for the first time in my life i know it's real <em>

**He understood Rachel was scared. She was scared of what she feeling and he partly didn't blame her after how badly Finn had screwed her up but another part just wished she would talk to him. Look Noah Puckerman wanting to talk about feelings, he felt like he should just get a tattoo with WHIPPED written on it on his forehead.**

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've get me smiling in my sleep  
>And i can see this unravelling<br>And your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<em>

_And if this is love  
>Please don't break me<br>I'm giving up  
>So just catch me<em>

He'll never break her he promises as he sees her on the stage looking so fragile and scared because he just realized something. He loves her and he'll always be there to catch her. Then Rachel realizes he was standing there "Oh Noah I didn't realize you were there I have to explain to you, I need to tell you something…" He puts a finger to her lips.

"Rachel I love you and I know you're scared to love me back but I promise you I'm no Finn Hudson I'll never break your heart and I'll always catch you" Rachel looked up at him and she was practically glowing "Noah but that's what I wanted to tell you I trust you and I realize that I've been acting strange these last few days but I was so scared and I didn't know what to do and San told me I should just tell you but I couldn't…"

"Rachel just say it" Puck said.

"I love you too Noah and I know you'll always be there to catch me because I trust you with every fibre of my being" he leant down and gave her a long kiss.

THE END


End file.
